boondocksfandomcom-20200214-history
List of characters
, Huey, and Robert Freeman, the three main protagonists throughout the franchise.]] This is a list of characters from The Boondocks comics and show. Both media Main *Huey Freeman *Riley Freeman *Robert Freeman Supporting *Tom Dubois *Sarah Dubois *Jazmine Dubois *Uncle Ruckus Recurring *Cindy McPhearson *Principal Williams *Joe Petto Comic strip Supporting *Michael Caesar Recurring *Psycho Star Wars Guy *Mrs. Peterson *George W. Bush TV series Recurring *Colonel H. Stinkmeaner *Wuncler Industries **Ed Wuncler I **Ed Wuncler II **Ed Wuncler III **Gin Rummy *Lethal Interjection Crew **Thugnificent **Macktastic **Flonominal **Leonard *Betty von Heusen *A Pimp Named Slickback *Gangstalicious *Rollo Goodlove *Bushido Brown *Butch Magnus *The White Shadow *Deborah Leevil *Wedgie Rudlin *Eat Dirt *Phil *Sway Calloway *Xzibit *Barack Obama *Bill Cosby *Bill Maher *Bill O'Reilly One-time More to come... Season 1 The Trial of R. Kelly *R. Kelly *R. Kelly's lawyer *Underage girl Guess Hoe's Coming to Dinner *Herbert *Herbert's mother *Cristal A Date with the Health Inspector *The Health Inspector *Officer Frank *Mini-mart staff *Terrell Jackson The Story of Gangstalicious *Lincoln *Lincoln's crew A Huey Freeman Christmas *Mr. Uberwitz *Quincy Jones *Mall Santa The Real *Hugh Hefner Return of the King *Martin Luther King Jr. *Rosa Parks The Itis *Chico *Janet O'Siren Let's Nab Oprah *Oprah Winfrey *Maya Angelou Riley Wuz Here *Art teacher *Shaquoia Peterson Wingmen *Cookie Freeman *Moe Jackson *Cairo *Dewey Jenkins *Maybelline The Passion of Reverend Ruckus *Ronald Reagan *Shabazz K. Milton Berle *Eli Gorbinsky *Gary Faulkner *Armstrong Elder Season 2 ...Or Die Trying *50 Cent *John Witherspoon *Gary Anthony Williams *Mo'Nique *Roscoe Patterson Thank You for Not Snitching *Officer Calloway *Jermaine "LoJack" Walker Tom, Sarah and Usher *Usher *Sweetest Taboo *Quiet Storm Stinkmeaner Strikes Back *The Devil *Mrs. Wong *Mr. Fitzmalley *Ghostface Killah Attack of the Killer Kung-Fu Wolf Bitch *Luna *Nicole *Lionel Richie *Brenda Harvey *Diane Alexander *Luna's parents *Luna's ex-boyfriends **Kenny Wu Ballin' *Timid Deer Ball-A-Holics *The Tigers **Billy Matthews Invasion of the Katrinians *Jericho Freeman clan **Jericho Freeman **Jericho Freeman's mother **Nique Freeman Home Alone *Teen babysitter *Supernanny *Positive Brother Hakim The S-Word *Stacy Renee *Donald Richards *Terrence Kensby *Larry King *Ann Coulter *Abdul The Story of Catcher Freeman *Catcher Freeman *Thelma *Tobias *George Lynchwater The Story of Gangstalicious Part 2 *Jessica Ethelberg *MC Booty B *Homo D The Uncle Ruckus Reality Show *Big Nigga *Crazy Bitch Season 3 It's a Black President, Huey Freeman *Werner Herzog *Jeremiah Wright *Dick O'Rushballs *John McCain *will.i.am Bitches to Rags *Sergeant Gutter *Gentleman crackhead *Steve The Red Ball *Mr. Long-dou *Wushung Kickball Team **Ming Long-dou **Dolo **Lily Chang *Jingmei *Kickball referee *Jennifer Harmon *Prescott Wuncler The Story of Jimmy Rebel *Jimmy Rebel Stinkmeaner 3: The Hateocracy *The Hateocracy **Rufus Crabmiser **George Pistofferson **Esmeralda Gripenasty Smokin' with Cigarettes *Lamilton Taeshawn *Lamilton's grandmother *Dr. Doomis The Fundraiser *World's Ultimate Chocolate **Alistair Ripley *Mafia crew Pause *Winston Jerome A Date with the Booty Warrior *Chris Hansen *The Booty Warrior *Horton Prison inmates The Story of Lando Freeman *Lando *Marietta *Steve Wilkos *Billy Dee Williams The Lovely Ebony Brown *Ebony Brown Mr. Medicinal *Grant *Officer Douche The Fried Chicken Flu *Tina The Color Ruckus *Nelly Ruckus *Mister Ruckus *Bunny Ruckus *Darrel Ruckus *Darryl Ruckus *Bunny's white lover It's Goin' Down *Jack Flowers *Omar Muhammad *CTA director *Tracey *Elanor *Taquanda *Dan Stucky Season 4 Pretty Boy Flizzy *Pretty Boy Flizzy *Christianna Good Times *Mr. Vanderbilt *Sean Hannity Breaking Granddad *Boss Willona *Hot Chocolate *Florida Beatrice Jackson *Taeshawndretta Brown Early Bird Special *Geraldine *Vanessa Freedom Ride or Die *Freedom Riders **Sturdy Harris **Diane Nash **Julian Bond **Harold Jones **Terence McGowan **John Lewis *Bull Connor Granddad Dates a Kardashian *Kardashia Kardashian *Bench Kardashian *Brownee Point *Mother Maria I Dream of Siri *Siri *George Lucas Stinkmeaner: Begun the Clone War Has *Stinkmeaner clone *Yoda *Mister Rogers lookalike The New Black *Ellen DeGeneres *Walter Sweetlove *Philbert Slowlove C Category:Characters